darkforcesmushfandomcom-20200213-history
Gift: The Secret of Gaia
The Secret of Gaia (Rank 5) Some Silver Fang legends tell of a Great White Wolf who gave his own life to save Mother Gaia. He was the ancestor of the Silver Fangs, and of all the werewolves. Those werewolves who rise to the highest rank amongst the tribe sometimes learn the secret that Gaia imparted to the Great White Wolf after his sacrifice, one that deepens their connection to Her and allows them to be completely aware of their surroundings. Everything about her environment suddenly becomes part of the werewolf's awareness. She can sense the lay of the land, the type and nature of the plants growing on it and what forms of animal life live there. She can sense what spirits are at work in the area's Penumbra. The werewolf also gains some sense of the health of Gaia in that area. In an urban area, she might feel constricted or restrained, while in an area under attack by the Wyrm, she might feel itchy or in pain, depending on how successful the Wyrm minions are. Any Silver Fang of sufficient rank may learn this Gift, but the majority of those who learn it are Theurges. For some reason, members of the House Wise Heart receive this Gift more frequently than to those of any other House. It is technically possible for a Garou of another tribe to learn this Gift, but it has not happened in living memory, and no song records such an event occurring. Those werewolves who do learn this Gift are often changed as a result. Many choose to walk barefoot on the earth whenever they can, and show a greater than usual aversion to cities. None of them can actually articulate what the secret is, saying that it is either something you understand, or you don't. System Secret of Gaia is a more powerful version of the Theurge Gifts Spirit Speech and Pulse of the Invisible and works in a similar fashion. The player spends a point of Gnosis to activate the Gift and then rolls the character's permanent Gnosis (difficulty 7). The werewolf gains an uncanny awareness of her surroundings for a one-mile radius for every success achieved on this roll, almost integrating her awareness into the very landscape. She can automatically see into the Penumbra and may look at both the Penumbra and the material realm simultaenously if she wishes and can step sideways at -2 difficulty. Some Theurges have likened the experiences to what the world must have been like before matter and spirit separated. All Perception rolls made within that radius are at -3 difficulty. All local spirits that are free of Wyrm taint can sense the character's oneness with Gaia and are well disposed towards her. All social rolls are at -2 difficult while dealing with spirits. This same oneness grants the player an extra die in all rolls, save those involving combat, that occur while the character is in this state in addition to the other bonuses. The Gift lasts for one hour for each point of permanent Gnosis the werewolf has. If the roll is a botch, the pain of Gaia overwhelms the character's senses and Harano cripples him for the duration of the scene. Source: Silver Fangs Tribebook Revised Secret of Gaia Secret of Gaia